


A Soul For A Soul

by AnonymousKamalaFan



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousKamalaFan/pseuds/AnonymousKamalaFan
Summary: Kamalas confused and feels the only way to win is to do a deal with the devil.AKAMy take on what could happen in Issue 10 of Champions relaunch.





	A Soul For A Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, My first time writing a fic so welcoming any constructive feedback. This is set kinda straight after the last issue of the champions (issue 9). Please leave Kudos if you liked it and Hope you enjoy!

“Riri! You’ve got to listen to me!” Shouted Sam. The team was fighting each other. He didn’t know why it happened or what caused it but he was going to find out.

“Miles! Marv! Whats happening? Who’s this Mephisto guy and what does he want with us!”

Miles looked around with, guilt? 

“Its my fault Sam. I traded…I traded lives. That first mission we didn’t win, we didn’t handle it. There was an explosion an-and…”

Traded lives? I had no idea what he was talking about and as I looked to Ms Marvel, expecting the same look of confusion I was instead met with tearful eyes. 

“Viv and I…We died Sam..We-We’re not meant to be here. But Miles made a deal with the devil.”

“I thought it was no strings attached” screamed Miles collapsing to the ground in defeat, “I ju-st wanted to save my friends…I couldn’t lose them” 

And in that moment everything fell through. Why Miles and Amadeus had been acting so strange, why it seemed like everything was off. They had seen Kam and Viv die.

I flew down to Miles and touched his shoulder “I would have done the same thing Miles.” I know I would have. I look over to Ms Marvel and see a strange look pass over her face. A certain resolve she only gains when faced with the biggest of threats. We were losing, she knew, and she was going to do something drastic.

“Marv,” I start slowly trying to anticipate her next move.

“Sam, I know what I need to do. Keep the others distracted and don’t let them come after me”

“Kamala, what are you going to do?”

“Win.” 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

I had to Win. I couldn’t let my team down again. I, Kamala Khan, have got to do this for the Champions, for all the people we’ve inspired, for the Movement we’ve created, for my family, My friends, For Viv and Amadeus and for… Sam and Miles. For what they stood for.  
They would be fine without her. After all she quit and they seemed fine. This was her mess, had she led the team properly in that first battle, had she been more organised, her and Viv wouldn’t have died and then Miles wouldn’t have made that deal with the devil.

It was so clear now.

“Mephisto!” She called out. She hoped that would work as she wasn’t sure of any other way to summon satan.

Suddenly a red mist surrounded her and she felt a warm, menacing heat around her. From the clouds entered a large, glowing, red figure. Her heart dropped to her stomach. 

“Young Kamala Khan, the girl touched by death yet survives, why do you call on me? To plead for mercy on your team? Know I am not the one causing this havoc.”

“But you can stop it” Her defiant voice rang out. 

Suddenly she felt like a young girl again. Scared and small. Then she remembered when she first gained her powers how free and strong she felt. Just like the heroes she had idolised for years. Now look at her, she had become who she idealised, she had become a hero, and in that moment that was all she needed to say the next few words.

“I have a trade for you. A soul for a soul. A life for a life. This all started because you gave me my life back. You take it back and you leave these people alone. This world alone. I come with you and this all ends”

“NO! Don’t do this Kam! We need you” Miles screamed through the clouds. It seemed like he was trying to breakthrough, it must have been holding him back.

“If you needed me why did you leave? You LEFT me Miles! To handle this team for myself, after everything we had been through, you quit!”

“Kamala we-“ Sams voice tried to reach out to me. But I needed them to hear this. Just once before I left.

“NO Sam you left as well! Went off to space without telling anyone! I needed you! BOTH of you! But I guess I overestimated our friendship…”

I let out a sigh. A long, tired sigh. Who was I kidding? I was never cut out to be a leader.

“Just let me do something right.” 

Mephisto grinned. Conflict. If he took the soul of this one hero these champions could never be a team. After all what is a team without its leader. 

“Very well young one. After taking your soul I shall cease this conflict. Do you accept these final terms?”

Kamala looked down. She wished she had a chance to tell Ammi and Abu that she loved them one last time and to give Nakia one last hug but it was now or never. She thought of all the memories she had with the champions, most involving Miles and Sam. 

“I acc-“

A flash of light blinded her and she fell to the ground. When she looked up standing in front of her, Master of the mystic arts, Doctor Strange stood. 

“Mephisto” his voice bellowed out. “Pretty sure we had an agreement that you wouldn’t return to this world?”

Mephisto glared at Strange.

“You cannot stop me Strange, the deal is done” and with that Kamala felt herself rise and pain flooded her heart, this was it, she was going to die.

“Oh no you don’t” she heard Miles above her and a blinding blue light flew past her crashing into the red demon with Miles catching her as she fell. 

Strange recited an incantation and everything became normal. The red clouds disappeared and the pain in Ms Marvels chest began to subside. Miles was still holding her as she slowly opened her eyes. In an instant Sam was beside him. They both looked down at her concern, but more so pain, filling their eyes. For a while they sat there and just stared the rest of the champions letting them have their moment. This trio who had been through ups and downs and built so much together had almost lost it all. Because of her. As soon as the thought entered her mind, however, it vanished immediately as she was crushed in hug by Miles and almost immediately Sam fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a death grip. God, how could she have been so stupid.

“I have no idea but NEVER do that again” Spiderman spoke out.

“You scared us Marv, We coulda lost you forever” Sams soft voice said. Spiderman’s bone crushing hug came back.

“I’m sorry” I breathed out. 

“No Kam, We’re sorry. You were right, we left you at a time when we should have stuck together and we’re so so sorry.” Miles stated earnestly.

“You’re our fearless, brave heroic captain and without you this entire team would fall apart, so never think you’re not good enough Marv because you are and always will be” Sam said. 

I thought about their words and reflected on everything that had happened. I love these boys, this team and the thought of leaving them made me sick. Never again would such a grave mistake cross my mind.

“I love you guys” 

“We love you too Ms Marvel” they said and wrapped me in a hug once again.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The team had been broken out of their trance when Dr Strange had arrived and now gathered around waiting to hear the words of their fearless leader, Ms Marvel. As Sam and Miles helped her up, Viv and Amadeus approached her, Amadeus giving her hair a ruffle and squeezing her shoulders while Viv gave her a gentle hug that Kamala returned graciously. She had missed this. Her Super family. Her friends. She looked out across the team, seeing warm smiles across everyones faces. Before she could say anything however Dr Strange stepped in. Oh Yeah, she had forgotten to thank him with all the feels. As she turned towards him, he lifted his hand,

“Don’t worry about it Ms Marvel, I know you and your team were just trying to do what’s best. Mephistos a manipulative guy and will only turn up when people are most vulnerable. We tried to banish him a while ago but clearly that didn’t work, however you no longer have to worry about him bothering you or your team again.” 

The boys breathed a sigh of relief at that. 

“Still…Thank you. You saved my life.” Amadeus put his hand around Ms Marvel again, holding a little tighter this time. 

“Just remember, it wasn’t just me. You guys are a talented and valuable bunch. Keep doing what you’re doing” he handed her a card “and don’t hesitate to contact me if you need help. I’ll be around” and with that he opened a portal and stepped in looking back one last time giving a small salute. As the portal closed Kamala looked around and realised her team were waiting for a rousing speech from their leader. She wasn’t sure she would be able to do it until she felt Sam grip her hand and Spidey grab onto the other. With Viv standing beside Miles and Amadeus behind her, she felt complete. The OG champs. Look how far they’d come.

“Champions, it’s been a tough couple of weeks. Trust me, I know. I also understand if you don’t wish to continue. This is a tough job, for all of us and as much as I would love to say it gets easier, in my experience it doesn’t. But what does happen is you get stronger, as a team and as a family and with that kind of bond you can take on anything. You are all an incredible group of people, with the ability to do an incredible amount of good. Now it’s up to you, whether you want to do that with or without us. Just know that next week the champs will be resuming as normal and if you want to join you can. You will all be welcome.”

A round of applause.

“You’re really giving Captain America a run for his money” whispered Sam in her ear and as she looked to her friends beside her, she saw their faces beaming with pride. In that moment she knew, everything would be fine.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After her speech and meeting with a couple of team members Ms Marvel felt the day catch up to her as exhaustion took over her body. She wandered off finding a place to sit, wondering who she should ask for a ride home. Like they’d read her mind, Nova, Spiderman, Brawn and Viv Vision came over to her.

“Wanna ride back home?” Asked Sam sensing Kamalas change in energy.

“If you would like Sam, I could assist Ms Marvel in getting home. I sense you too are quite exhausted” Viv observed. Sam immediately denied this observation and after a bit of back and forth between him and Amadeus they decided Viv would carry Ms Marvel home, but all would accompany and then fly back to their respective residences from Jersey City. Once they approached and Viv had put her down, Kamala looked around at the faces of her friends. Her best friends. She gave Amadeus and Viv long hugs and told them she would see them next week.

“Do feel free to contact us before then if need be Ms Ma-Kamala” Viv quickly corrected.

“Yeah short stuff, we’ll be around” Amadeus added.

“Thanks guys and don’t worry I know” she responded. As they flew off she turned to look at the two boys. Miles leaned in for another hug as did Sam and the three of them enjoyed the moment.

“Soooo now that I know where you live be sure to expect me over every other day” Miles said as he let go. Kamala groaned.

“I knew revealing my identity was a mistake”

“Don’t worry Kam we would have found out eventually.” Nova boasted.

“Of course” She said sarcasm dripping from her words. Theres no way they would have found out. As she started to walk towards her house she felt their concerned gaze still on her. “I’ll call you guys, don’t worry.”

“See you soon Marv!” Shouted Spider man and Nova as they began to fly away. Then when they were a few metres away,

“LOVE YOU!” 

Slowly a smile crept onto her face as she opened the door thinking of her best friends. Her family. And those two idiots. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any inconsistencies with the comics I might have accidentally made something up for the story and also forgotten a few things. Please be constructive with criticism and thanks for reading!


End file.
